Conventional fluid heating devices slowly heat fluid enclosed in a tank and store a finite amount of heated fluid. Once the stored fluid is used, conventional fluid heating devices require time to heat more fluid before being able to dispense fluid at a desired temperature. Heated fluid stored within the tank may be subject to standby losses of heat as a result of not being dispensed immediately after being heated. While fluid is dispensed from a storage tank, cold fluid enters the tank and is heated. However, when conventional fluid heating devices are used consecutively, the temperature of the fluid per discharge is often inconsistent and the discharged fluid is not fully heated.
Users desiring fluid at specific temperature often employ testing the fluid temperature by touch until a desired temperature is reached. This can be dangerous, as it increases the risk that a user may be burned by the fluid being dispensed, and can cause the user to suffer a significant injury. There is also risk of injury involved in instances even where the user does not self-monitor the temperature by touch, since many applications include sinks and backsplash of near boiling fluid may occur.
Other conventional fluid heating devices beat water instantly to a desired temperature. However, as fluid is dispensed immediately, some fluid dispensed is at the desired temperature and some fluid is not. Thus the entire volume of fluid dispensed may not be at the same desired temperature.